Here and Back Again
by MesshaBlack
Summary: A girl moves to town and it in her senior year of high school. Which hardy brother wins her heart read and find out.
1. New in Town

**Ok I went back in trying to fill in the story a little bit better. I have gotten some private messages about people telling me it's a good story but badly written. So I am going to go back through before I get to many chapters in and try and add more things to it. I am trying for at least a 1000 words per chapter. **

Once again her parents were moving her to another town and new high school. She had already been to one too many in her option. From what she had heard this was a small town as was like the last place they had lived in only smaller. The joys of moving from different cities to different states, North Carolina was a state that she had never lived in before. Cameron, North Carolina the one and only home of the 300 people and the Hardy Boys. She only knew that they existed because of the fact her grandmother watched wrestling and the sign coming in to town.

They started high school Monday morning; Christy was going in as senior and Sarah as a junior. Finally getting out of high school, going on 19 years old and going in my senior years was an embarrassment. It was going to be hard making friends in school with only 200 children and only because some kids from Whispering Pines was going to the high school in Cameron. They were only 60 children in the senior class, only 60 kids and here I was going in 2 months after the fall term had started. Life was going to be hell on wheels for her, even her sister thought so she only had 50 kids in her junior class.

I could not believe that they were living in this town, they was nothing to do expect for cursing around the small town and maybe bowling, which was what her father loved to do. What would be more fun than an evening with her parents bowling. Which what was what her parents wanted to do tonight, the joy of bowling; with their parents, and brother.

"Christy, Sarah lets go," my mom yelled, "you guys never know you may meet some people there that you will be going to school with."

"That would be the joy of our night wouldn't it?" I asked Sarah.

"Oh yea," she laughed at me, "could be worse at least our parents could be old and 'un-cool'."

"Oh yes the joy of our parents being embarrassing."

I couldn't believe that we had to move down here I was thinking getting in the car. Sadly enough our house was 25 minutes away from the bowling alley. Before I really knew what was going on we were already pulling into the parking lot of the bowling alley. It seemed that not many people really wanted to bowl tonight since there was only about 10 cars in the parking lot.

The bowling alley wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was actual decent sized alley. I looked over to the far lane there seemed to be some guys are girls that were playing bowling and they were loud. Looking closer one had blond hair and tattoos all over his neck, while the other had many different colors going through his hair. The last guy was more normal looking then the other too. The women were normal as it gets nothing weird about them. I actually started to try and get a better look at the men and women they seemed something familiar about them. They seemed to be on the far side where the bathrooms were, so I decided to get a good look to see if it is the people i think it was.

When I walked over then and looked close at them they seemed to be who I really thought it was. It was the Hardy boys and Shannon Moore along with the females that they wanted with them. I turned to get another good look when I noticed Matt Hardy actual looking right back at me. I ran into the bathroom scared to come back out. I didn't want to get yelled at or something because I sitting there watching them, or would he be nice and ask if I wanted an autograph I am sure plenty of people asked them. Ok I had to at least act brave and go back to my lane, if not I am sure my mom or sister was going to come looking for and that was not something I wanted. I looked down at my watch and noticed I had been in the bathroom for a good 10 minutes now I knew someone was going to come looking for me.

When I finally did walk out of the bathroom Matt Hardy was looking right at me, he turned to his brother to say something and Jeff turned around and winked at me. To say that I had never walked as fast back to my parents was an understatement.

As the night went on it started to get a little fun, it was even, more fun, when for some reason my brother's ball stuck to his fingers and he ended up going half way down the alley with the ball. Our parents stayed for about an hour and ended up leaving us with the truck because we didn't want to leave.

"So it seems you guys are new around here?"

I looked over to see the person talking to me and it was none other than Jeff Hardy himself.

"Yea, we just moved into yesterday actual, our parents thought it would be fun for us to get out of the house," I told him.

"Really, how old are you guys?" he asked.

My brother looked over at us talking, "I am going on 19, Sarah my sister is going on 17 and our brother is in college is going on 21" I told him.

"19 so where do you go to college?" He asked.

"I don't I got held back a year, so I am still a senior in high school." I laughed.

"Something I was never really good at either" he told me.

"Christy lets go, Dad is fixing dinner tonight something we don't want to miss." My brother said.

"Nice meeting you," I told him.

"Hey I never got your name?" he asked me as I started to walk away.

"Christy Hager," I told him.

"Jeff Hardy" he told me, "I'll see you around."

I just smiled at him as I walked away, it wouldn't be hard to not see him around town when it was so small. It wouldn't be hard to see his brother either.

Just let me know what you think of the story, I may write more or take it down and do try another story. It was a true story about my brother going down the bowling alley one night. Only difference was we lived in the city and 20 alleys with other people bowling in them.


	2. I Don't Know

It had been two weeks, school was slow and I had made a few friends along the way. Michelle and Crystal, they were a little bit different like I am. We all decided that we wanted to go get something to eat at the local dinner along with Sarah and her friend Ashley.

As we walked through the door I noticed Jeff and his buddies there seemed to be a few more added to his group. He looked up and me and smiled, that smile seemed to take my breath away. I smiled a little shyly at him as we walked by him and his friends to our table. Who in the world wouldn't be shy with Jeff Hardy smiling at them?

"So what is with Jeff Hardy smiling at you?" Michelle asked.

"Seriously he seems to be looking over here at you a lot." Crystal told me.

"I don't know, I have only met him once and that was only at the bowling alley," I told them.

"His cute, different from most of the guys we go to high school with," Crystal said.

"Yea, well all of the guys in school are almost a year younger than me, and there is the fact that I know he's not going to be interested in me because he is older than I am. He's what 25 or 26 years old. What would I guy his age want with someone my age?" I asked them.

"Well you never know some men like younger women, makes them feel younger" Michelle told me.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, what would someone his age want with someone my age, along with someone still in high school.

"You know he keeps looking over here" Michelle told me.

"Maybe he wants to be friends or something, it's not like we could go out partying and drinking" I told them.

"I don't know you may be under age but he could still party with you," Crystal told me.

"Yea, I can see it now him dropping me back off at home with drunk as hell. My parents would just love that," I told them.

"Yea, yea or could always call one of us and have us cover for you and stay with him," Crystal told me.

"You guys are crazy," I told them laughing.

"Well I guess we will find out since he seems to be walking over here," Michelle told me.

I looked up to see Jeff standing next our table smiling down at me. Him and that damn smile was going to get me in more trouble then I needed. To be honest I haven't even really thought of Jeff in the last two weeks, with trying to get caught up with school and making new friends.

"I see you have made some friends in town." Jeff said.

"Yea, I have seemed to make two friends at least." I told him. Followed by a thump, from Crystal kicked me under the table. I wish that I could have reached over and smacked her. I could hear Jeff laughing at us behind me. To say that I could not get more embarrassed was an understatement.

"How do you seem to like our small town?" he asked me.

"I really don't know, seems like any other town once you get use to it. Smaller and not as many people" I told him.

"Jeff we need to go!' His brother yelled at him.

"Well it seems like every time we try to talk with one another someone is yelling at us." He told me.

"Yea it seems so" I laughed with him.

"Well I'll see you around," he said grabbing my hand and putting something in it. He smiled once more and walked away.

"So what was that they he gave you?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know" I told them looking at the paper folded up in my hand.

"It's his number," my sister told them.

"So are you going to call him?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know maybe," I told them.

Later that night

I was sitting there later that night wondering if I really should even call him. I mean what if this was just some big joke and a good reason for him and his friends to make fun of me. There was no way that I was going to be someone's idea of a joke.

Next Day

"So did you call him?" Crystal asked.

"No, and I am not going to either. Why in the world would I want to be someone idea of a joke. I am a 19 year old high school student what in the world would he want with me" I asked them.

"I think that you are looking to much into" Crystal told me.

"I don't maybe she's right, he does have a girlfriend Beth remember." Michelle said.

"I thought that they broke up?" Crystal asked.

"See it was all a joke" I told them walking away. I knew it was a joke; he wanted to make me the butt of his joke with his stupid buddies. The dude has a girlfriend as it was. I swear next time I see the guy I really thinking about just going off on him. Who does he think he is trying to do that to someone?

Later that night

I was trying to get some homework done so that I could go out with my friends this weekend; my parents had gone into town. I was trying to figure out the stupid answer to a math question when my cell phone started ringing. When I looked to see the number it seemed to be private.

"Hello?" I asked

"So why haven't you called me?" the male voice asked.

"Who is this"

"Who do you think" the male voice laughed.

"How did you get my number?" I asked knowing it was Jeff.

"Your friend Crystal, I saw her in town and she stopped me and gave me your number" he told me.

"Why did you give me your number, when you already have a girlfriend? What in the world would you want anything to do with me? Was I some kind of joke for you and your buddies to get a kick out of? Some high school girl calling some older guy…"

"Wait you think this is a joke?"

"Yea you in your 20's and what would you want with a 18 year old girl?"

"Friendship, plus I thought you said you was 19."

"I said I was almost 19"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be friends"

"Seems to be out of no were, you have only talked to me twice and it wasn't even for 5 minutes."

"That's why I gave you my number" he said laughing.


	3. Babysitting

I cannot believe that I had actual hung up on Jeff Hardy of all people. It seemed like I was acting like to much of a drama queen. There had to be some drama behind hanging out with an older guy life Jeff Hardy and it being a small town and all. I really think that my big mouth of a little sister had to open her mouth to our parents because I was told not to be out any were we him and I had better not be caught with him because he was a older man, that was too old for me. Give me a break the guy was 25 years old 6 and a half years old then me. Plus I was of age and I could do anything I wanted to.

Doing anything I wanted to do come with a price like finding a job and another place to stay, and finishing high school. So for now there was no talking or having a friendship with Jeff Hardy. I was jolted out of my own little world when I ran into someone with the shopping cart. It was none other than the man I had been thinking about.

"So you make it a habit to hang up on people when they are trying to get to know you little one," Jeff asked.

"No, just the ones that my parents tell me I am not allowed to," so it was a lie my parents didn't know about last night, and that it was only this evening when they told me I was not allowed to talk to him.

"How do your parents know that we were talking? Your brother?" he asked

"No more along the lines on my little sister," I told him.

"Ah, you know my girlfriend and I could come talk to your parents you. You could babysit for us or something some time," he told me.

"Babysit?" I asked him.

"Yea, come babysit my dog so that Beth and myself could go out and do something sometime or another," he told me laughing, "give you something to do, put a little money in your pocket and we get to know one another."

"The get to know one another thing again." I told him.

"I am pretty good and reading people little one, and there is something about you that I can see if you don't deal with what is bothering you, you're going to blow and it's not going to be good for anybody," he told me.

"Listen you know nothing of me and my life or the life I have lead before now,"

"Doesn't mean I am not right,"

"I got to go, I need to get these groceries back to my house before my parents have a fit. Cya around," I told him leaving.

"Yea cya little one."

Who in the world did this guy think he was? Like I needed to let what was bothering me out, everyone no matter what age has some things happen to them in life. And what in the hell was with the little one nickname, could he not come up with something better than that. When I finally did make it back home it was to find some unknown car in my drive way. When I walked into the house to see who it was I felt like I was going to blow my top. So he wanted to help me out with something he had no idea about, that was just fucking great.

I walked right past him and his girlfriend putting the groceries away, what was he doing here like my parents were really going to listen to the guy. He had blue and purple hair! I started fixing dinner when my wonderful mother walked in telling me that Jeff and Beth were staying for dinner, just great. I was fixing lasagna and garlic bread; I was trying to sit in the kitchen doing anything and everything to keep myself from having to go in the living room where everyone was. I had to set the table since my Mom wanted to eat dinner at the table tonight.

"So, you Mom says that you are wanting to go to school for nursing?" Beth asked.

"Yea, neonatal department," I told her.

"Be a hard job to do," Jeff said.

"Yea, well someone with a heart and someone who actually cares about the babies should do it," I told them getting a little mad. Why everyone had to talk about working in neonatal would be hard; I already knew that.

"Well we thought maybe you could babysit this weekend, I have to go out of town and Beth wants to go with me. You can bring the dogs here or stay at our house. You never know maybe if you do a good job with ours Matt will hire you also to take care of his dog," Jeff told me.

The rest of the evening seemed to go better than the start of the evening had, my parents said that it would be ok to babysit, but I needed to bring the dogs home until Jeff, Beth and myself had gotten to know one another better. It was making me wonder about taking care of someone else pets, along with maybe Jeff's brother little dog. I really didn't know what was going to happen hopefully nothing to bad; on the plus side her parents were going to be there with her.

I final had to call Jeff when I could not find their home, I was embarrassed to say the least when his brother pulled up next to my little beat up car.

"Jeff called me; told me you got lost. Just follow me I am on my way back home," he told me.

I think my face was still as red as a tomato when we finally pulled up in front of Jeff's house. Who wouldn't get embarrassed when someone like Matt had to come and find them. Why in the world couldn't Jeff or Beth come and get her, she had at least started to get use to them a little bit since dinner that night. They were just like any other person.

Beth noticed the color of my face when I got out of the car; she just gave me a nice big smirk I wanted to knock of her face. She leaned over and said something to Jeff he in turn looked at me and then Matt and smirked; I was going to beat the both of them. Where in the world were your best friends when you needed them.

"Ok little one, this is the rundown of everything that the dogs are use to and when they need to be feed and walked etc," Jeff told me handing me a list. "We will either stop by Sunday night if it is not to late or Monday morning when you are in school if one of your parents are going to be home."

"Both of them work; you'll have to wait till I get home from school. I can bring them over," I told Jeff.

"How about this I'll call you Sunday and if were are going to be back by Sunday night sometime I can have you drop the doggies off at Matt's since he will be home Sunday," Jeff told me.

"That's fine I told him; just call and let me know."

I was waiting for Beth to get everything ready that I needed to take with me. Matt was creeping me out a little bit, he was just standing there and looking at me while Jeff was talking and doing something.

"Ok little bit; here is everything for the dogs and we will see you soon," Beth told me giving me a hug… weird but of well she seemed nice enough.

Jeff helped me load the dogs and everything else in the car, "Take care of our babies," he told me.

"I will I promise," I told him. As I was getting ready to leave Jeff leaned in my window giving me a weird kind of hug, they were friendly people..

"You know little one, he is single and looking." Jeff told and walked off.

I looked after Jeff trying to fully understand what he had just told me. Before starting my car Matt caught my eye, he seemed to be glaring at me or maybe it was the sun.

Sorry guys I wasn't able to update sooner then I wanted to. I have been in and out of the doctors the last 2 days and been sick so. I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me long enough to write and I really still don't like it. So who do you guys want her to end up with Jeff or Matt? I have the poll on my profile.


	4. He is Going to be the Death of Me

I had only had the dogs for a few hours now and they were looking at me like I had killed their best friend. I guess they were not use to being away from their owners or at least people the really knew. I guess the little guys were just going to have to get use to me. Getting homework done this week was not going to be fun if they continued to shit and stare at me. I was sitting there staring at the phone hoping Jeff, Beth or even hateful Matt would call and tell me that they were coming back to get their creepy dogs. I was so off into to my own little world I about jumped out of my sit when my cell phone did ring.

"Hello" I asked, I didn't know the number coming up.

"How are the dogs?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is asking about Jeff's and Beth's dogs?" Matt said real hateful.

"You know I have Jeff and Beth's cell numbers in my phone so I wouldn't have to ask who this was if they people that the dogs belonged to called. Why in the world would you want to call me asking about your brothers dogs anyway. Plus you don't have to get hateful with me and they are fine sitting here staring at me. They have all been feed and walked. Now when you think that you can talk to me without biting my head off then call back." I then just hung up on him." I had hung up on Matt Hardy, first Jeff and now Matt, I was doing good.

I knew that he was going to call back and it most likely was not going to be very pretty for me. The though had not fully ran through my mind when the phone rang. It was Jeff….

"So you hung up on Matt?" Jeff asked

"He was getting hateful with me! Plus I asked a simple question it's not like I knew his number or had it in my phone." I told Jeff.

I heard Jeff sigh, that made me feel a little bad, "He has bad a few bad days little one give him a break will ya?" Jeff asked

"If I have to…" I told him

I heard him let out a soft laugh, "Yes you have to, plus he may pay you to watch Lucas next time. I am getting off here so he can call you back, be nice little one"

"Fine bye. Hey!" I told Jeff

I heard him hang up at the same time I thought of him not asking about his own dog. Before I could really think my damn phone was ringing again.

"Listen kid I am sorry for getting hateful with you I just wanted to call and see how the dogs were doing." Matt told me.

"You guys have only been gone for a few hours."

"Jeff lied to you I am at home I never left, they just told you I would be home Sunday. They wanted to prove to me you were able to take care of their dogs, so when I healed up you might be able to take care of Lucas."

"I guess that makes sense" the more I thought about it though, "you know they shouldn't have lied to me, they should have told me the damn truth." I ranted to Matt. I could hear Matt laughing at me, it was a nice, ah man who was I lying to it was turning me on.

"Are you still there?" Matt asked me

"Ah… yea sorry went off into my own world for a second."

I heard him laughing again, "really" he asked, "anything you want to tell me about?"

Hot damn can you say busted!

"Ah.. no you know I really have to get off here and finish the homework that I have due for tomorrow." I told him. Now he was really laughing at me.

"You know I think I already know, don't feel bad I only seen you once and my mind was going in the gutter." Oh shit "you know maybe we can get together sometime, maybe tonight? Do you think you can get me in your house tonight?"

"In my house?"

"Yea when I called Jeff I knew I would need to tell you sorry in person."

"Are you crazy?"

"Are your parents in bed?"

"Yea but.." I heard a knock on my window, when I looked over at my window I seen Matt's face staring right back at me. My room was on the first floor while my parents were on the second so it was a little harder for them to hear I hope. When I opened the window before I could get any word out of my mouth Matt's lips were on mine. This man was good, his lips never left mine while he crawled through the window and backed me up against my bed.

Next thing I know I was waking up and sitting straight up in the bed with the dogs looking at me like I was crazy. It had been a couple days Jeff called last night telling me to take the dogs to Matt's house because they wouldn't be home till Tuesday. The only thing I could think of the last couple of days has been Matt, this man was going to drive me crazy, and I was going to see in him in 3 hours for breakfast and to hand over the dogs.


	5. I Blame it on Him

I was really not looking forward to meeting up with Matt I had been having dreams about him for the last few days. The dreams were not always the safest for other people to really know about if you know what I mean. Just the dream that I had this morning was making me turn red just thinking about were that dream was going before I woke up. I really knew that it was nothing, there was no way that a man of Matt's age and life would want to end up with someone so much younger than him.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the dog started going crazy in the backseat of my car. I looked around to see Matt standing at my window. He was not smiling and didn't look very happy to have to be having breakfast with me. I wasn't the one the brought the idea of having breakfast with one another, this was Beth's idea and I think that she was trying to do something that was not going to work.

I noticed that Matt had a bag in his hand before he had to show me, when I rolled down the window I knew it wasn't going to be something that I like. I rolled down my window waiting for whatever it was that he wanted to tell me.

"I thought that we could go to my house to eat breakfast, be better then everyone staring at me with some teenage girl," he told me.

"Well gee thanks I wouldn't won't to be seen with some old guy either, people may think that something is going on." I told him.

I opened my door knocking into Matt's side, at this point in time I really didn't care if I hurt him or made him even madder than he was already for whatever reason. I really didn't understand this guy and I was no longer really giving a damn.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am getting the dogs out and you can take them with you, I really don't want to eat anything with you at any given time. For all that I care you can go to hell." I told him

"You think that you can just talk to me like that?" he asked.

"I know that I can, I am sick of your shit. I have not done a single thing to you and the only thing that you can do every time you talk to me is get hateful and I am done. I'll call Jeff or Beth and tell them what happened. I really don't want to deal with you." I told him.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything I already knew what car was his, I placed the dogs as gentle as I could I didn't want to harm the just because Matt was being an ass. I was walking away from the car when I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to see Matt.

"What?" I asked him

"What is your problem kid? You know that nothing can happen, you don't need to get your hopes up. Plus Beth and Jeff need to stop trying to play match maker." He told me.

"For one I was never trying or thinking about being with you, you really are an asshole if you think that every female you run across wants to be with the great Matt Hardy," I told him. Before he could say anything else I got in my car and left.

If I was going to do anything else it was to show Matt Hardy that I was just fine in not hooking up with him and dating guys that I went to school with. What in the world was going on is all I wanted to know, I didn't know how to get the thoughts running through my head straightened out everything was not but a mess. I wanted to know how in the world that my life went from being a 18 year old senior in high school that just moved into town; to a 18 year old who Matt Hardy thought wanted to date him. And the only thing that I could think of was Jeff Hardy and his wanting to be friendly to the new people in town. This was every bit his damn fault.

**Please keep reading and please review the story and I would like to thank Katie for leaving a review. **

**Ok everyone I really wanted to get this chapter out and I know that it is short! But I have a tooth that really needs to be pulled out and it sucks because the place that I got to is not open on Fridays **** anyway I am going to jump a little bit ahead of time to get the story were I want it, because I think that it would be boring for you the reader to sit and read stuff that really has nothing to do with the story and it would be boring for me to do so also. But since I cannot get me stinking polls to work you can check on my page to see if they are working or you can leave me review if you want her took end up with Jeff or Matt or maybe another outside source.**


	6. Help!

Looking back thinking about the time I had gone off on Matt was making me smile with humor; Jeff was not a happy camper with either of us. I remember him going off on both of us Matt for being a prick and me for not taking the high road. I hadn't talk to Matt in 3 months, I had ended up watching Lucas for him but he sent Beth to ask for him. I was never around him really I always dropped Lucas off with Jeff and Beth. Here I was now sitting in front of Matt's house, Jeff had been hurt during Wrestle Mania and was in the hospital after a non-serious surgery to help with a broken bone and torn muscle. In other words they were not home and Matt was.

To make matters worse my parents needed to go out of town and they didn't trust Sarah and myself to stay home alone, I was supposed to stay with Jeff and Beth for the two weeks, but since that couldn't for the first week Jeff had told her parents it would be alright for me to stay with Matt. Now hearing Matt over the phone when he found out was funny as hell, but I was still dreading it. Now here I was sitting in front of his house not really wanting to go in, I could see Shannon's hummer sitting outside. At least I would have one person that wouldn't want to take my head off, because I had gotten in the way of Matt's romantic weekend with some diva. Shannon was like the older big bother to Sarah and I because we tended to hang around Jeff and Beth some, so we had gotten to know the tattooed man known as Shannon.

I was wondering why in the world I couldn't have stayed with Shannon and Julie, I had before and it didn't seem to be a problem. I was not liking it even more when I seen Shannon and his big goofy smile come out the front door, I knew I had to get out and go in then. Sarah had gotten lucky in being able to stay with a friend of her. My parents didn't trust any of my friends so it was always Jeff and Beth, or Shannon and Julie I stayed with.

"It about time that you showed up, Matt was getting ready to leave and make you fend for yourself" Shannon told me.

"Yea right and take on the angry Jeff and Beth I don't think so" I told him. He just laughed at me because he knew I was right. Matt may hate me but he loved his brother and would do what it seemed

"Either way come on let's get you settled in and I need to make sure you two are not going to kill on another while everyone is away" Shannon told me.

"I wouldn't harm her Shannon, Jeff would have my head" I heard Matt say behind Shannon.

"To bad Matt you already done that" I told him. I could have sworn that I seen a flash of hurt pass across Matt face before he schooled it to be neutral.

"Look I know you don't like me but could be at least be try to be nice till the end of the week when Jeff and Beth get home. Then they can take over your she demon ways" Matt asked me.

"Such a nice way to make someone feel better about staying in the same house with a man whore" I really didn't know if he was or not it just seemed the right thing to say to get a rise out of Matt at the time.

"You should talk, with the guy you are running around town with everyone knows you are nothing but a whore now" Matt told me.

"What the hell is supposed to mean, unlike you I don't go around sleeping with anyone has a pussy and that will drop tracks" I told him. I could see that I was starting to piss Matt off.

"Tell me sweetheart have you spread them legs for Nathan yet? From what I can understand is his not only fucking you but a few other girls to. Hell the other night at the bar in town when a few of us stopped off he was all over some other girl; she sure as hell didn't have you dark hair. Hell sweetheart I think it was more blond then anything" Matt told me.

I knew that there was a good chance that Matt was right, I had been hearing that Nathan was doing me wrong. I had fallen for the guy and hard I didn't want to believe that he would cheat on me. I really didn't want Matt to see me cry, but I really didn't know what room I was staying unlike at Jeff's. When I looked up at Matt I seen the look of regret pass in his features, he knew he had gone to far.

"Come on little bit I'll take you to the room you're staying in" Shannon told me.

"Christy.." I heard Matt say.

"Save it Matt you done enough tonight," Shannon answered for me.

It wasn't that late in the night and the only thing I wanted to do was take a shower and call Nathan but first I had to get Shannon to leave. Talk about going into big brother mode, not even my own brother was this bad. Shannon was trying to get me to talk and I really didn't want to talk at the moment, all I really wanted was to talk to Nathan. Finally Shannon left for me to do my own thing.

I picked up my cell phone before getting in the shower to call Nathan, we both knew I couldn't see him while I was staying with Matt. When the person on the other line picked up it was not someone that I wanted to.

"Hello" giggled a female voice.

"Who is this?" I asked her.

"Nathan's girlfriend, who is this?" I just hung up and burst out in tears.

I couldn't stop the flow of tears when I heard someone knock on the door and come in. I looked up to see Matt looking at me sadness.

"You were right," I told him.

He didn't say anything as he came into the room and held me while I cried. I soon cried myself to sleep all the while Matt holding me. When I woke up the next morining I could feel something heavy over my waist. When I turned over to see who it was I was looking into the peaceful face of Matt. I felt something odd stir in my stomach and I didn't really know if I liked the feeling. I tried hard to move out from under Matt arm without waking him. The only thing I secced in doing was making his arm tighten it's self around me even more. Final I just gave up with a huff. I heard a low chuckle letting me know that Matt was awake. Without even moving or opening his eyes he started to talk to me.

"We need to talk Christy," he told.


	7. I Need to Tell You

_I am so sorry to all of my readers; I know that it has been a long time since I have updated the story. I wrote the last chapter and have not known how to proceed to this chapter. Every time I started to write something it sounded stupid to me. So I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also reviews make me want to update sooner *hint hint* :P. This chapter is going to be in Matt pov. _

What was I going to say to the girl? I had just called her a whore the night before and told her about her boyfriend cheating on her. On top of the fact that we couldn't stay in the same room together for along amounts of time without fighting, and wanting to cause one another some serious bodily harm. The first time I saw her I wanted to get to know her more, she had something about her that attracted me to her.

I remember the first time that I had seen her, she was walking to the bathroom at the bowling alley. She stopped to look at us, turned red and ran into the bathroom as soon as our eyes locked. I waited for her to come back out of the bathroom, seemed that she was taking forever, I was ready to go in after her to just to get to see her again. I remember I told Jeff about her so he walked over to introduce himself to her and the people she was with. I knew she was off limits as soon as he came back and told me she was 18 and still in high school. I didn't think I would get so pissed, but there was just something about her.

I blew my chance of getting to get to know her when we were supposed to eat breakfast together by being a dick to her. It seemed that one event told the future of how I would act toward her when she was around. When I found out she was dating that little dickhead Nathan the man whore of the town; I wanted to track him down and beat the shit out of him. How was it fair that he could be with her and I couldn't. Easy I wouldn't take the step of trying. When I saw him at the bar it took all I had not to walk about to him and actual beat him to death for cheating on someone as sweet as Christy.

I hated walking in to see her crying, I was the reason she was doing it to begin with. When she looked up with tear filled eyes I knew I had to let her know. It felt so right to hold her in my arms all night. I stayed up half of the night just watching her a sleep in my arms. It seemed that she was made for me; by just the way her body molded into mine.

I looked into her eyes once again; they seemed to swallow me up. I looked away from her; I knew I couldn't say what I needed to her while looking at her.

"Christy… I have been an ass to you because… well I wanted you. And it seemed with you still in high school and our age difference I couldn't. When I first seen you at the bowling alley they only thing I could think of was getting to know this girl better." I looked up at her waiting for her to say something

_I know this is a short chapter but I just kind typed what felt right and now I don't know what she should say to him… Any ideas?_


	8. One Dead Man

**Leelan Jacobs **this chapter is for you. Thank you **VERY** much for your reviews, also for being supportive of the story. And thank you for your ideas on what Christy could say back to Matt.

Here is a list of song that also helped me get mood for this chapter.

"**Lies" – Evanescence, "If I Can't Have You"- Kelly Clarkson, "Take It To The Limit"- Hinder. **

She just kept looking at me, I wanted to jump up and shack her a little to get her to say something to me. Why wasn't she talking? Had I really scared her? Had I lost my chance? It seemed I finally grew a pair, but lost my chance at getting to know this girl that seemed to be imprinted into my brain.

"I am sorry I should have never said anything" I told her getting up to walk out of the room. When I was at the door I felt her hand on my arm. When I turned to look at her I still couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Matt your heart knows what it wants, age is only a number. I understand that I am younger then you by quite a few years, but I am legally an adult in the laws eyes. But why didn't you tell me this before? Every time that we have been around one another you have been completely antagonistic toward me. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong to you. Why didn't you say something about the way you felt toward me sooner; it could have saved a lot of trouble, fights, and me feeling like shit." She asked him.

"You were young, so much younger than me. Damn Christy you are still in high school, what would people think knowing I was dating a high school student? I acted like an ass toward you because I wanted you and in my mind couldn't have you. I couldn't tell you for the same reason, hell even Jeff has asked me why I acted the way I did; I couldn't tell him either. I still don't think that we should be together… better yet I know we can't be together. I just felt that you needed to know"

"Why the hell tell me then Matt if we can't act on the feelings we share for one another?" she asked him.

She sat there looking at him; he knew she wanted an answer. He couldn't give the one that she wanted. Wait what did she mean by acting on feelings that had on one another, the thought of her actual returning his feelings made his heart sore. The only thing he truly wanted to do was grab her and kiss her like it was the end of the world.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me like someone killed your dog or what Matt?"

"I am sorry I should have never said anything. I am so very sorry but we can't act on feelings we have for one another." He reached out to wipe away the tear the slipped down her cheek but she slapped his hand away. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. He yet again ruined something that could have been good. Not good but great, he had sat back and watched Christy the girl had a heart of gold in his eyes.

"Just get out Matt! When you decided to grow up and stop caring what other people think; maybe then something can happen. I do mean maybe I don't know if I can be with you after this if you ever decide to grow a pair."

"Christy…"

"No! Don't Matt you don't tell someone that you care about then and want to be with them. Then you turn around and say I am sorry but it can't happen. Bite the big one and get OUT!"

"Kind of hard to get out Christy when this is my house!" he yelled at her. He was trying to be fair and consider her feelings but she was starting to get under his skin.

"Fine" she told him. He watched her get her stuff together that she somehow already thrown around the room.

He was at a loss at what to do, he couldn't let her leave and stay home alone. He couldn't call Jeff and Beth because… well because Beth would take away any chance of him have children, and Jeff would sit back and let her. The loved the girl like she was their little sister and would cause some serious bodily harm to anyone that hurt her. Julie and Shannon wouldn't be far behind Beth and Jeff. To say the least he was royally fucked!

"Christy you can't leave, listen I am sorry" he tried.

He knew by the look she gave him he was going to be lucky if she didn't cause him some serious bodily harm. One minute this girl could make his blood boil in anger and the next it boiled in wanting her.

"What are you going to do Mattie tie me down till Beth and Jeff get here?" she sneered at him turning away from him.

He did the only thing that came to his head. He walked across the room and grabbed her turned her around. When he looked into her eyes he could feel himself instantly getting turned on; her anger made her even more beautiful to him. Before she could do anything else he kissed her. It was a kiss that neither one of them would be able to forget for a long time.

He broke away from the kiss letting both of them catch their breath from the mind blowing kiss they shared. He couldn't help it when she looked up him with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes, she was beyond the meaning of sexy. He bent down and kissed her again, she gasped letting him discover more of her sweet mouth.

He bent down picked her up and backed her into the wall behind her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. The only thing he could think about was how this girl was going to do nothing but get him into trouble, but he was damned if he was going to care. He wanted her and he was going to have her; everyone else could go straight to hell.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing!"

He dropped Christy back on her feet putting her behind his back while facing the one person he didn't want to. He looked at a pissed off and red faced Jeff and Shannon with a shit eating grin on his face.

"About damn time!" Shannon told them.

He was afraid of shit hitting the fan, and it seemed it was going to start with his own brother. Did he mention before that Jeff was very protective of her.

So there it is guys 1088 words of nothing but story.

Like I said **Leelan Jacobs** gave me ideas on what Christy could say to Matt and here are the two I used in my own words. Got to give credit where credit is due because I couldn't have gotten the rest of the chapter written.

**"Every time that I have seen you since then you have been completly  
antaganistic to me. I thought that I had done something wrong or something.  
Why didn't you just tell me? We could have both felt alot better."**

**The heart wants what it wants, Matthew. It doesn't know numbers. Yes, I AM  
younger than you, but I'm also legally an adult. Did it never cross your mind  
that, maybe mine was telling me that it wanted you too."**


	9. Won't Stay Down for Long

**I am truly sorry that I have not wrote anything for a very long time, I just haven't really been in the mood to write.**

**Leelan Jacobs thank you very much for reviewing.**

_**"Sick Love Song" **_**Motley Crue**

He could feel Christy peaking around him to see the looks of Jeff and Shannon faces. He didn't know why, Jeff looked like he could run through him and Shannon had that stupid shit eating grin on his face. From the looks of it Jeff's face was starting to turn a cherry red color, which for him and Christy was not good.

"Get your stuff together Christy! I am calling Beth to come and get you" Jeff told.

"I am not going an..." she started to say

"Listen to him Christy" Matt told her.

She didn't understand why Matt would want her to leave after what had just happended, hell even she knew what was going to happen if Jeff and Shannon had not walked in on them.  
When she turned to start collecting her clothes she saw the guys walk out of the room. She could only imgaine what was going to be said. She didn't really think about how Jeff was going to feel about her and Matt, but it would seem he would be ok with it. Plus when she had started watching the dog for Jeff and Beth; Jeff had told her that Matt was single and looking so what was the problem she could think more on the subject she heard yelling coming from the floor below.

"Why in the hell haven't you said anything about being with her" I heard Jeff holler.

"Because there hasn't been anything going on between us" I heard Matt comment back.

"What was that we just walked in on?" I heard Shannon ask.

They seemed to be speaking in lower vocies and I had to walk to the top the stairs to actual hear what was being said.

"It was something that should have never happend Shannon" Matt told him. I could hear the anger in his voice from the top of the stairs. Can't say that didn't hurt.

"What are you talking about Matt? You were just kissing the girl; and if Shannon and I hadn't walked in more would have been going on. It seems we walked in at the right time"  
Jeff told him.

"Listen not a damn thing is going on between me and that girl" He told them.

I walked away from the stairs to get the rest of the stuff. I could feel the tears in my eyes waiting to spring out. Why was I even worrying about this man. The only thing he ever seemed to be able to do right was hurt me. I didn't hear Jeff walk in to the room until he touched my arm. I knew he could see the tears wanting to come out. I just nodded my head grabbed my bags and we walked down stairs. I wouldn't even look at Matt even though I could feel his eyes on me. I walked right out the door to Shannon vehicle. I looked up to see Jeff sitting next to me looking sad.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I only broke my arm and pulled the muscle in it. I talked the hospital into letting me out early this morning. I knew you and Matt would kill one another. But it seems that more would have went on if I had not gotten here in time"

"Yea and you saved me from a lot of hurt that seemed to be making it's toward me as fast and a runaway train."

I felt Jeff let out a sigh, i stopped him from saying anything by putting my hand over his mouth. He couldn't really say anything that I didn't already know. What could he really say? That his brother was a jerk, and was confused? Whatever, it seemed to me that Matt needed to get everything figured out before he started something. The only thing that came out of what Matt done was hurt me feelings. The only thing was for me to move on from both Nathan and Matt and for get about guys at the time. It getting close to Christmas anyway and soon I would have to worry about which school I wanted to go to. If Matt wanted to play with her head she could do the same thing, she didn't know how but she was going to.

"Come on little one" Jeff told her getting out of Shannons truck.

She walked straight to her room without looking at anyone. She knew Beth would be up soon to talk to her anyway; speical after she talked to Jeff. She flopped down on the bed face frist waiting for Beth to come in and try and talk her into feeling better. Or maybe a way at getting back at Matt for hurting her feelings; Beth was good at things like that. It wasn't long before she heard Beth's footsteps outside her door along with the door opening.

"So Jeff tells me Matt was an ass"

"Yea he does one things then acts another way. I mean why would he be a asshole this whole time, then last night he held me while I cried and then this morning told me how much he like me. Then he kissed me, and I am pretty sure we would of had sex if it hadn't been for Jeff and Shannon walking in. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Well to be honest he got out of a relationship about 7 months ago, and then here comes this girl that throws him for a loop. I think he really like you but doesn't know what the hell to do about it. Then you have the guys messing with him about you being the younger woman. Even they can tell him likes you."

I just looked up at her taking in what she told me. Still he had what 4 months before I came into his life, surely that was long enough to get over whatever had happened with the other woman.

"Yea, but I also don't think he was suspecting another girl to walk into his life that he would like either"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yea!" she told me laughing. "I do think that we maybe able to get Matt to make up his mind up on things between you to"

"..."

"Well he seemed to let you know what he felt toward you because of Nathan, maybe we need to bring another guy into this mess and make him jealous"

I look up at Beth with a smile, like I said she always knew what to do; she was just good like that.

"Matt's having a Christmas party for everyone, and there will be a lot of the guys that he and Jeff work with there. From what I understand they are a lot of the guys coming. Maybe we can make one the guys coming take notice of you, which will make Matt take notice. But if you drink anything you parents are not aloud to know."

"Really"

"Yea, we thought since we'll be there along with Shannon and Julie you should be ok" she told me with a smile. "Now I think we need to go shopping for some clothes for the party, plus I think if you go down stairs looking sad Jeff won't say anything" she told me laughing.

**Ok so I know they maybe so miss spelled words and stuff but I Microsoft Word right now, and I can't get spell check to work on here for some reason.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Busted!

**Here is another chapter for you all, I am listening to some music and some of the songs really have made me want write this next chapter.**

**"Give It Up To Me" Shakira/Lil Wayne**

* * *

This week had been a pain in the ass, along with school and homework I had to help them get Matt's place ready for the Christmas party. Matt wasn't really happy that I was going to be there but he couldn't do anything about it since it was up to Jeff and Beth. Plus every time Matt tried to talk to me someone would step in and drag one of us away to do something else. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got me alone with no one to save me.

It seemed that Matt got what he wanted later that evening. I had to walk outside to get some fresh air and he must have seen me and followed me. Before I even knew what happened I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to the darker part of the yard. I couldn't see anything in the dark and it was starting to freak me out, before I screamed I heard Matt's voice.

"It's just me, I wanted to talk"

I turned around to were I could some what see Matt's outline. "What could you really want to talk to me about? I think you said it all already to me and Jeff"

"What are you talking about..?"

"I heard what you told him downstairs the other day"

I heard him sigh before I seen what I thought was his arm reaching out to touch me. I backed away so that he could touch he seemed to follow me, till he had backed me into a tree. I didn't understand why someone hadn't come out looking for us, maybe they were to busy doing things I didn't know. I also knew that it being midnight with no moon they wouldn't be see us with out some type of light. I felt him he put his arms on either side of me using the tree to keep from having all the weight of him pressed up against me. This man was going to drive me crazy, before long everyone was going to be visiting me in a mental hospital. I could feel his breath on my face and as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I want you" he told me before laying another mind blowing kiss on me.

I don't know how long we stayed there against that tree, before finally Shannon came out hollering for us. Before I knew it Matt's warmth was gone and he was walking away from me, without a word or backwards glance.

Later that night I was woke up to my phone beeping with a new text message.

**_Sneak out_**

What was he getting at now was all I could wonder. Also if I should actual try to sneak out, or if it would be worth the trouble once Jeff got a hold of me. He seemed to take the adoptive big brother role with all seriousness.

**_Why?_** I asked him.

**_I want to see u_**

**_Really? U know what ur bro will do if he finds out?_**

**_Not a damn thing. Now come out and play._**

**_PLAY?_**

**_Just come on Christy!_**

The things was did I really want to go out. I know that Jeff and Beth didn't set their alarm when they were home in case someone came over. Beth had told me that one of their friends came over after he got into a fight with his girlfriend and Jeff had opened the door with out turning the alarm off and Beth was not a happy woman with all of the noise. So they always kept it off to be on the safe side. I also knew going out to meet Matt was a very bad idea but I wanted to know what he wanted.

_**Fine, let me get dressed.**_

_**No don't**_

**_Why not I am in a tank and shorts?_**

**_Just in case u get caught going back in_**

What the hell was he up to. I grabbed my flip flops and walked downstairs to go out the front door. Thankful it was 5am and there was going to no way anyone in the house was going to be awake. When I walked out I could see Matt sitting on the fronts steps waiting for me. He got up and waited for me to put my flip flops, soon as I got them on he grabed my hand and lead me down the drive to his car.

We drove back to his house, he came around to my side and let me out, leading me back into his house. He walked me into his bedroom and turned around to looked at me.

"Tell me know if you don't want this"

In turn I walked up to him and just kissed him. My mind was telling me to run away as fast as I could because this man was going to hurt me, but my body was telling me to go for it.

Matt walked me backwards till I felt my knees hit the edge of the bed, when I felt the bed behind me I fell back on it. He pushed me up toward the top of the bed. Before I knew it he had his hands under my shirt pulling it off of my body, next my shorts and panties were gone too.

"Beautiful" he said before I had a chance to be scared of what he thought of my body.

**_(OK sorry I am to shy to write any more of the sex stuff)_**

Surprisingly Matt was very gentle with me, his seemed to never lose any of his was already 7:30 and I knew that I would need to get back to his brother so that I wouldn't get busted. I also couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. Sighing I got up looking for my clothes that Matt seemed to just throw all over the place.

"What are you doing" Matt asked waking up.

"I have to get back it almost 8, I don't want to get busted sneaking back in."

"Who cares, come back to bed. They'll be alright till we get up"

"Matt I don't think that your brother will enjoy finding a empty bed when he comes to wake me up, along with not knowing where I went to. His going to start freaking out, I don't want to do that to him and Beth."

"Fine" great I pissed him off after two hours of mind blowing sex.

He drove me back to the end of the drive way, when I turned to look at him he just looked at me.

"Well are you going to get out or not, I want to go back to get some more sleep before the party tonight"

I got out a slammed his car door and walked away without looking back. When I got back to the door I let me self back in and locked the door behind me. I made it half way up the steps before I heard a voice behind me.

"Get your ass right back down them steps" busted!

* * *

**Ok so I know they maybe so miss spelled words and stuff but I Microsoft Word right now, and I can't get spell check to work on here for some reason.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Back Off

**Thank you very much Leelan Jacobs for reviewing.**

**Rumour Has It** by Adele

I knew I was in trouble, I didn't know if I should run the other way or turn and face the music. I guess I might as well turn and face the music, because if I was to run once I was found I'd be in a world of trouble. No only that but the only place I had to run was to I had to run was to Shan's or back to Matt's. I really didn't think that Matt's was the best place to go to.

When I turned around I noticed it was only Beth... maybe I could get out of this a little better since it wasn't Jeff. Jeff seemed to be able to see threw me.

"I went for a walk" I told her.

"At 5:30 in the morning?" Uh...oh... "not only that but you seemed to leave with Matt this'  
morning."

"Well.." I said walking toward her.

"Was it your first time?" she asked.

"WHAT!" I hollered at her.

"So it was? Was he at least gentle with you?"

What was I going to say to that? The truth the little voice in my head told me.

"Yea"

"Good...are you sure.." she started. She seemed like she was trying hard to think about what she was going to say before she said it. I knew what was coming I just didn't know how to respond to it.

"I don't know Beth. I have a feeling I am just going to get hurt" I truthfully told her. She just gave me a sad smile.

"You know it seems the first time I met Matt, Jeff was trying to hook me up with him and now he seems so agains't it."

"I think he's thinking along the same lines as you. Matt's been hurt and I don't think he want's you to to be his rebound girl. He think's of you like a little sister now." She told me.

I just nodded at her before going back up stairs to get some more sleep before Jeff came to wake me up. I couldn't believe what had really happened between Matt and I. Was I just something to pass the time for him, or was it going to be something more between us. Beth had told me the other day that he seemed to like me, but he sure as hell seemed to have a funny way of showing it. First he would act like a prick and then be nice, then right back to being a prick toward me. So what if there was an age gape between us, there was age gape's between a lot of people.

* * *

It seemed I had fallen a sleep thinking about Matt. I looked over to see what time it was, it was 1:30 in the afternoon! Why had Jeff not came and woke me up. The party started at 5 and there was still stuff to do along with me getting ready. When I got up to walk downstairs I saw a note posted to me door.

_Over at Matt's, bring a change of clothes for tonight we can get ready at Matt's_

_Beth _

Well I guess I knew why now now I thought going to my closet to get the clothes Beth and I had already picked out; along with my my travling kit to take a shower and put make-up on.

When I finally got my work clothes on and got over to Matt's it had been a hour since I was trying my hardest to find a reason not to go over. I really didn't know how I was going to face Matt. Walking in the door it seemed that everything was already set up and ready for the night. When I walked into the living room I only seen Shan and Jeff.

"Beth and the girls are upstairs getting ready, told me to tell you to come up when you get here." Jeff told me.

"Ok.. where's Matt?" I asked.

"Went to town with a old friend to get some stuff." Shan told me giving a goofy grin.

"Oh.. Ok" I said walking up the stairs.

It didn't seem to take long to find the girls with the giggleing going on. When I walked in it seemed Beth and Julie and a girl I never seen before was in full swing. They all seemed to notice me all at once.

"Finally your here.. get in the shower and get dressed so that we can get you ready." Beth told me. "Also your wearing this corset, we got to make Matt forget all about that bitch."

"Bitch?" I asked.

"Yes Lita, she thinks she can just come back into Matt's life after what she done. I don't fucking think so, plus he already found another girl. We are also going to make sure that Matt knows that also."

I knew who Lita was and what she had done to Matt, but I also knew that I was fucked! I mean if Matt went to town with her then he was fine with her being back in his life.

By the time we all got ready I could hear the music playing and a lot of people downstairs. Jeff and Shan had already been up a few times to tell us to hurry up, but it seemed the girls only took longer each time they done this. I think they finally got the hint.

When was all walked down with me in the rear the party was in full swing, seemed that some people were already on their way to being drunk. Jeff seeing us walked up.

"Here only for tonight, don't tell your parent's. Do't look at me like that I know a party full of people drinking your going to do it too." he told me handing me a Miller Light.

I just took it while smiling at him. He grabbed Beth and my arm walking us to the kitchen. When I walked in I seen Matt with Lita standing as close as she could be with out the actually humping one another. It seemed Matt knew as soon as I walked in, because he locked eyes with me giving me a small smile. I don't know how long we stood there looking at one another before Beth grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her.

"We are going to do shots" she told me. " your doing them with us."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Blackhause and Red Bull" she told me. "Don't worry it taste like a blueberry muffin. Strong as vodka though." she said smiling at me.

I knew my eyes had gotten wide, vodka was some powerful stuff when doing it in shots. I seen it knock a few people off their feet.

I knocked back the shot and started talking to people around me while doing more of the Blackhause and Red Bull shots. The whole time I made sure I could lock eyes with Matt the whole time. He would smile at me everytime, it seemed his smiles were getting bigger. About the fifth shot I was better damn drunk when I seen Lita walk up and kiss Matt. It seemed that I was seening red at the edges of my sight. I walked up to her kncoking her away from Matt.


	12. Love or Not to Love

Thank you very much Leelan Jacobs.

**Turning Tables** by Adele

"Back the fuck off of my man" I told her.

Before anyone said anything else I turned and faced Matt who had a shit eating grin on his face and kissed him. I don't mean a smile closed mouth kissed, it was all out full of passion; tongues battling one another for dominance over one another. Matt sure as hell was not holding anything back from the house full of people, plus Jeff. Shit I thought pulling away from Matt. JEFF! He is going to kill the both of us. Before I could say anything Matt grabbed me by the back of neck and brought me in for another mind blowing kiss. He sure as hell was not going to hide anything now.

"So what Matt you into fucking minor's now" Lita the stupid bitch asked.

He let go of my neck to put his arms around my waist and locking his arms around my chest. Holding me close so as to give people the knowledge that we were together, or something along them lines. While looking up grinning like a fool in Lita's face.

"Fucking yes, minor no!" he told her.

What they hell kind of answer was that I thought looking her how red Lita's face was getting. Shit this was a woman that could easly twist my body into the shape of a pretzel. I am not talking about the straight ones either, I am talking about the ones that look like a damn heart. Wait what the hell was I scared of, one I don't think that Matt or Jeff was going to let her hurt me. Let alone myself hell I wasn't going to let her beat my ass. Thinking of Jeff when I looked up to see him standing right behind Lita not looking very happy. Bring myself back into the conversation between Matt and Lita, I tuned in just in time to hear Matt telling her to get the fuck out.

She looked at me one last time, if looks could kill I would have not only been buried, I'd been buried 12 feet under Matt's house. The sea of people parted for her while laughing over the whole thing. After we all heard the door slam shut I heard Jeff he was talking low, but it seemed he was shouting to the whole room.

"Now that you got back at Lita let her go Matt." Jeff told his brother.

I felt Matt's arm tighten around me. "No" was all he told his brother.

"I said let her the fuck go Matt."

"And I said no..."

Uh...oh. Before Matt was just leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen now he was standing straight and stiff. He still had me in his arms, but now they were like vices around me.

"What the hell do you think your doing messing with a her head Matt. Not only her head but her heart. Fuck Matt she's only a kid."

"She's over 18 and I don't fucking care, I have faught long enough over the feelings I have for the girl and if you can't get behind it then fuck you! And anyone that feels the same can fucking leave now." Matt told everyone.

It seemed a few people were a little iffy about my age and left. But everyone else seemed to want to see what was going to happen between the brothers. During this time Matt seemed to not be the only one that thought there was going to be a fight because he put me behind him. To say the least I didn't stay there for long.

"Now hold on the both you. You two are brother and your not going to fight over me. The kid is standing right here and I have a right to do what I want with my love life." I told them both.

"Your going on 19 what do you know about a love life?" Jeff asked.

"Well..." I tried to say before he talked over me.

"Nothing that's right. What do you know about being with a full grown 30 something year old man." He said.

"What the fuck Jeff, if I remember you were all for us getting together." Matt told him.

"That was before, this is now she is like a little sister to me Matt"

I looked around to see that no one was around any longer expect for the core group. I knew I had to stop this before it gotten any farther, I was not going to come between Matt and Jeff. I stepped around Matt prepairing myself for what I was going to say. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Matt reach for me.

"You guys are not going to do this, your not fighting over me. Alright" I said looking at both of them. I turned to walk out of the room and house all together before Matt's words stopped me.

"You walk out that door and the fight will be even worse. I want you in my life being my girlfriend is what I want. You walk out that door you are no better Lita." Matt told me.

"What are you going to do Matt, if her parents find out she's with you they will kick her out if she doesn't stop fooling with you. And I am not going to hide it from them; they have a right to know that their daughter is fooling around with a older guy like you." Jeff told him. Before Matt or I could say anything Beth stepped in.

"Jeff let's go home, Christy you can stay here tonight with Matt seems you guys need to talk some things over." she said dragging Jeff with her.

Before they could get out of the door Jeff looked at me.

"If you stay here you better come and get your shit, because as soon as I get to the house I am throwing it all out. Staying here with him you won't get any were." With that he walked out the door with Beth.

Shannon looked at me, "I'll go get your stuff."

Everyone else seemed to follow Shan's lead and left Matt and I there looking at one another.

"Come on" he said leading me into the living room. It didn't have a chance to really get trashed since that party hadn't lasted long. I looked at the clock and it was only 8pm. He sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap. I just cuddled into his chest not knowing what to really say. Jeff was right my parents would make me choose between Matt or living with them.

Just as Shannon was walking back through the door with my stuff my cell phone went off. When I looked to see who it was I noticed it was my Mom.

"Hello"

"What the hell are you thinking! Jeff just called me! Your only 18." my Mom all but screamed at me.

"Mom..."

"No get your ass back to Jeff's we will be home in two days. If you are not there 10 mintues then have your stuff gone from the house before we get back. If you stay with that man don't come knocking when he throws you out on your ass; when he gets sick of you."

Before I could say anything Matt reached over and closed my phone. Nodding at Shan, he picked me up and carried me to his room.


End file.
